Intercambio de sonrisas
by Muffin's love
Summary: En los buenos momentos, en los malos momentos, aveces una sonrisa puede ser más imporante que respirar. La felicidad, está al alcance de nosostros mismos, solo hay qe asomarse a la ventana y esperar. Paring sorpresa :3


**Intercambio de sonrisas **

Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único que es mío es este fic hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

Advertencia: Puede contener spoilers. Y a lo mejor los personajes son ligeramente OOC.

_~ Dedicado a Valeria, por ser hoy su cumpleaños. Tú me haces sonreír.~_

-¡500!

Su grito volvió a llegar a su oído agudizando todos sus sentidos.

-¡501!

La brisa corría, dando un aire fresco a la tarde mientras sus cabellos eran desordenados.

Sus ojos recorrían el horizonte, hasta detenerse en un punto exacto, el descampado.

Poso sus ojos en aquella persona. Y no hizo más que suspirar.

¡-502!

Rondaba las seis de la tarde cuando Patty se asomo a la ventana para contemplar la magnífica vista que se veía desde la mansión.

-503

Llevaba dos horas ahí, dos horas sin parar, dos horas de intenso entrenamiento sin descanso.

-¡504!

No se cansaría nunca de verlo entrenar, se encontraba anonadada, admiraba su energía, su esfuerzo, su espíritu de triunfador, pero admiraba más aun su motivo, proteger a sus seres queridos.

Todas las tardes Blackstar iba al mismo sitio a la misma hora a entrenar, de esto Patty se había dado cuenta semanas atrás, cuando un ataque de aburrimiento la obligo a asomarse por la ventana y encontrarse con eso, lo que más le extrañaba era que siempre iba solo ¿Y su arma? ¿No que siempre estaba con él? Por lo visto no. Siempre solo y sin provisiones.

En cuanto se ponía el sol él se iba y todo volvía a la normalidad, en la mañana siguiente todo seguiría como si no hubiera visto nada, el seguía normal con una sonrisa en su rostro y acompañado de Tsubaki. Desde que atacaron a Maka sus entrenamientos cada vez eran más intensivos, más y más intensivos, claro que nadie sabía de esto, o al menos eso creía Black. Y aunque siempre terminaba exhausto al ponerse el sol, volvía al día siguiente a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar otra vez solo y sin ninguna provisión.

-¡510!

Desde hacía unos días, Patty, se había dado cuenta de que Blackstar ya no era el mismo. Estaba cansado, si, cansado de las rutinas, de siempre lo mismo, cansado de no poder luchar contra todo lo que estaba dañando a sus amigos, cansado de tanta locura. Su sonrisa ya no era la misma. Y Patty extrañaba su antigua sonrisa, Patty extrañaba al antiguo Blackstar.

Y una vez más, anocheció muy pronto, una vez mas Blackstar se iba, una vez más el tiempo paso volando mientras observaba a Blackstar. Y como siempre Exhausto y solo se volvía a marchar.

Blackstar hacia sonreír a Patty. La hacia sonreír en sobremanera, cada día un poquito más. Así que ella decidió que era hora de volverle esa sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, como todos los días, a la misma y en el mismo lugar Blackstar iría a entrenar en el descampado de del bosque de Death City, una vez mas solo y sin provisiones.

Y así lo hizo, como todos los días a las 6 de la tarde Blackstar llegaba de nuevo solo y sin ninguna provisión dispuesto a entrenar. Se disponía a practicar sus nuevos ataques cuando vio a un lado cerca de un árbol una gran bolsa.

Y en la bolsa había una toalla una botella grande de agua un gigantesco bocadillo de peperoni, su favorito.

"_Quiero una sonrisa_"

Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Patty, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que llevaba tiempo queriendo salir. La mejor de todas las sonrisas.

Blackstar giro su cabeza en busca de la persona que había dejado la bolsa. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la ventana de la gran mansión Shinigami, donde estaba asomada Patty.

Pudo encontrarse con la radiante sonrisa que le mostraba la muchacha, y la suya se ensancho aun mas.

_"En los buenos momentos, en los malos momentos, aveces una sonrisa puede ser más importante que respirar._

_ La felicidad esta al alcance de nosotros mismos, solo hay que asomarse por la ventana y espera."  
_

* * *

***

N/a : Se que quedo corto, pero espero que te haya gustado Valeria. Es una pareja un tanto extraña , espero que sea de tu agrado. Con todo mi cariño para ti 3

N/a# : Para los que leen Las joyas del shibusen, no desesperen, la historia no esta abandonada, es solo que han habido piedritas en el camino D: , pero no se preocupen que habrá actua pronto, yo mas que nadie se que se siente tener que esperar por la actualización de un fic. No lo hago con maldad, solo no desesperen (:

Review ? (;


End file.
